Substitution lover
by Ninja19
Summary: Sora has a huge crush on Cloud, his older brother's best friend. When he confessed to Cloud in a difficult situation, Sora realized he would do anything just to be with him, even if it means being a substitution for Cloud's true love. Sora/Cloud, one-sided love. R & R! Change rated T later...
1. Substitution

**READ AND REVIEW! **_ENJOY THE CHAPTER!_

Sora x Cloud!

.

.

* * *

Sora was in the living room secretly watching his older brother's best friend, Cloud. He had develop a crush on him for a while now.

Every time he would try and talk to him he would stammered then start rambling. How he can talk to him normal!

Sora was mesmerized, seeing his body.. muscular, build. And his hair! Just like sora's spikes, except his was longer and blonde! Dirty blonde..

The brunette was beginning to blush. His heart beating fast, breath hitching.

"Sora?" his older brother Leon called him.

He shook his head to think again.

"Yeah?" barely maintaining his voice.

"Can you give us privacy for a moment?" he asked but sounded more like an order.

"Sure." he left the room, thinking why they wanted privacy. Leon never asked for that before?

Sora shrugged. Then went to his room, thinking about his secret crush.

After five minutes, everything was okay till sora heard yelling coming from the living room. Quickly bolting through the door going to where cloud and leon were.

He gasped. Cloud was on the floor, his cheek being brusied up. Leon had punched him, and had a angry expression.

Sora ran up to cloud. Seeing if he was hurt.

"I want you out of here now." he shouted deadly.

"Leon wait, lets talk about this-"

"No I don't want to talk about this shit! Get out and never come back." leon glared at him and left the house, storming off.

Once gone sora looked at cloud's face properly. "Are you okay? It looks swollen?" he examined it. It seemed swollen and red with a mixture of purple and blue. Leon punched him hard.

Cloud didn't respond. He looked horrible.

"Come on the couch, so I can put you ice." he offered. Sora helped cloud picking him up and putting him onto the couch.

"Let me get the ice." He left quick, getting the ice bag and filling it with more ice.

When he went back to cloud, he saw him crying. Which was shocking because he never seen cloud cry before.

"Cloud?" sora said confused, and put the ice bag to his cheek so the swelling can reduced. He sat down next to him on the sofa.

The blonde sniffle, holding the ice pack now. "I confessed to leon. I told him I loved him for a while. But he flat out rejected me and told me he was straight, and he never will go out with me... he also said that our friendship was over since I betrayed him by liking him " he told sora for some reason. He wanted to talk to somebody... anybody.

Sora was shock, he didn't know cloud liked leon. Or that he was gay.

"Cloud I'm sorry for what Leon did." he apologized feeling hurt. His brother can be a real jerk, and not care for other people's feelings.

"Its okay. I just wanted him to know.. I really loved him. But now everything is gone." cloud wiped his tears away, putting the ice bag down.

Sora bit his lips and took a deep breath. He was going to tell cloud his feelings, so he can know about them.

"I love you." he looked directly into cloud's beautiful eyes.

Cloud looked at sora surprised, not really believing him but at the same time it was true. Sora never liked lying.

"What?" was all the blonde could say. He was just rejected by the one person he loved, he never expected someone else to tell him I love you.. Especially not your ex best friend's little brother.

"I love you cloud, and have for a while." sora blushed, feeling a little confidence.

"Sora I'm sorry but I don't love you.. and I don't think I can. My heart belongs to him." he rejected kindly. Both knew who him was.

"Please just give me a chance." sora knew he sounded desperate but he really wanted to be with cloud.

Cloud closed his eyes for a moment. "I can't. I love Leon."

The brunette started getting watery eyes. Its not fair. Its not fair.

"Then let me be your Leon. I'll look like him, be like him... anything. I'll be your substitution for him." he begged, not caring if he was desperate. He just wants cloud to look at him even through it will never happen if he's the substitute.

Cloud eyes widen he was surprised, not believing what he just heard.

Slowly sora leaned down, giving cloud a sloppy kiss. To sora that was his first. But cloud wouldn't noticed.

The blonde wanted to push him away but he couldn't. Sora reminded him of Leon up close.

Cloud kissed back, thinking of his love. They pulled apart, sora was blushing madly.

"You will be my leon?" he asked, playing with sora's spikes gently.

"Anything for you Cloud." his tone filled with passion and honesty. It made sora happy that he will get a chance with cloud, not caring the condition.

Cloud smirked. Maybe he can give it a try.

"We have a lot of work to do then. If you want to look like leon." cloud brought sora's head closer to give him a kiss.

The kiss was so amazing to sora, he moaned. But it was a quick kiss only.

When they finished, sora hugged cloud tightly. Enjoying everything.

"I love you Cloud." sora said with so much meaning.

"I love you too... Leon."

* * *

**Author's Note...** I haven't done a Cloud/Sora! So now is the perfect time for it. I thought of another story! Hope you liked the chapter! This story with be sad but remember love happy ending unless I'm mad or angry when I kill the character or something haha. Just kidding!

Let me know what you think! And if any suggestions let me know!

**Read and Review!**


	2. Changing

**READ AND REVIEW! **_ENJOY THE CHAPTER!_

Sora x Cloud!

No warnings...

.

.

* * *

Cloud led sora to the restroom. Which confused the brunette.

"What are we doing here Cloud?" he questioned. Getting a little nervous.

Cloud laughed. "If you want to be Leon you have to look like him." He looked around getting random supplies. Like hair oil, eyeliner, cologne, and combs.

"Oh okay." sora replied nervously. Knowing what would come. He was so close to being with cloud.

First the blonde sprayed cologne on sora's neck and chest. Sora smelled the aroma, immediately recognizing it. Leon's cologne.

"Cloud if leon finds out I put this on, I'll get into serious trouble." he said in a shaky voice.

"Relax. Your just trying it out. Besides I'm going to buy one for you exactly like this one." Sora nodded.

Then Cloud pour a load of hair oil on his hand. He looked at sora's messy brown spikes, and decided to add more. He rubbed his palms together so the oil would spread onto both his hands.

"Sora come closer." he ordered. The brunette did as he was told. Standing in front of the blonde.

Cloud then roamed his hands on sora's hair so the spikes would be down. After pressing his spikes down a couple of times. It worked. His hair was beginning to straighten by the oil. Looking close to Leon's hair.

Sora felt strange, so much oil was on his hair. Too oily.

"Cloud this feels weird.. I can straighten my hair if you want, that way I don't have to put so much hair oil." he suggested. He didn't want to put oil on his hair all the time.

"No. Leon puts oil on his hair, having that shine." cloud was determined to have sora look like his older brother.

Cloud began to comb sora's hair. Straightening it perfectly down.

"There." he finished, looking at his work.

Sora looked at the mirror that was hung on the restroom wall. Seeing his reflection, he blinked. His hairstyle was like his brother's.

"Do you like it cloud?" sora asked, turning around to look at him.

"I love it. You look really handsome now." cloud cupped his face, caressing his cheek quite lovingly.

Sora smiled blushing. "Really?" the brunette was happy cloud was looking at him.

"Yeah. And you would look more handsome if you put this on." he grabbed the eyeliner. Sora's eyes widened.

"But I don't like wearing makeup..." he whispered softly. Leon puts eyeliner on because he looks more better with it and makes his eyes look sharper.

Cloud smirked. Knowing what to do. He leaned to sora. whispering in his ear. "Not even for me.." then started nibbling his outer ear, playfully.

Sora lightly moan. Enjoying the short pleasure.

"... Yes for you I would do anything." he barely managed to say.

Cloud smiled. Too easy.

He started putting eye liner under sora's eye lids then on the bottom eye lid on both eyes. Giving a good effect on his eyes. His blue orbs popping out more.

The blonde took a step back seeing sora. He looked like Leon, just younger. So alike.

His eyes widened. It was so breath taking.

Slowly he encircled his arms around the brunette's waist. Sora squeaked surprised and utterly embarrassed. Cloud laid his head on sora's neck, breathing in the scent of the cologne. Giving sora a firm squeeze.

"Cloud?" he stammered, blushing.

"Sora when we're alone I'm going to call you Leon. Only alone, just you and me. Okay." cloud said, looking directly at him.

When sora heard that he softly smiled, that meant just them. By themselves... alone.

"Yes. I don't mind. As longest I'm with you." sora hugged him, enjoying the warmth.

"Cloud may I kiss you.."

The blonde grin. "Not right now. We still need to get you a new clothes."

"But-" cloud didn't want to hear sora complain.

Just when sora was about to protest, cloud swoop down. Giving sora a deep kiss.

The brunette gasped, surprised by the sudden kiss. Cloud took the opportunity to dove his tongue inside sora's cavern. There tongues touching, sora moan into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, saliva slip down sora's chin. His eyes were filled with lust, completely in daze.

"Wow."

"You liked that leon." since they were alone, just them. Cloud can call him by his brother's name.

Sora quickly nodded. He tried to kiss the blonde back. But cloud stopped him by putting his hands on his lips.

He frown disappointed. "Why?"

"I just want you to be ready before we go any further." cloud said firmly.

"Oh okay." the brunette was sad, but he had no choice.

Cloud slightly frown. He didn't like seeing his leon sad.

He put his arms around sora's neck. In a romantic way. Looking down at the brunette since he was a few inches shorter.

"Hey don't look so down Leon. I'll be yours soon. And we can finally be together." one of his hands was playing with sora's now straighten hair, on the back.

Sora purred. Liking the way cloud was playing with the back of his hair. It felt soothing.

"I can't wait." sora smiled. Resting his head on cloud's shoulder.

He was so close. And sora will be with cloud.

* * *

**Author's Note...** Still can't believe I'm doing a Cloud/Sora! Again yay thought of another story! Hope you liked the chapter! This story will be sad but remember love happy ending unless I'm mad or angry when I kill the character or something haha. Just kidding!

I have been trying to get ideas for my old stories but again... all blank! I'm trying people! Give me time! I need inspirations...

Let me know what you think! And if any suggestions let me know!

**Read and Review!**


End file.
